


Горькое милосердие

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Сидиус пытается убить учителя. Секунда промедления, и момент оказывается упущен.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Горькое милосердие

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Горькое милосердие  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1647 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Сидиус пытается убить учителя. Секунда промедления, и момент оказывается упущен.  
>  **Примечание:** вольное обращение с каноном, цитаты из книги "Дарт Плэгас", частичное лишение Силы  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Горькое милосердие"

Видение было ярким. Плэгас не был до конца уверен, что вновь сможет смотреть в будущее, что у него получится видеть не только смутные образы, — и все же он смог. В последние месяцы видение стало особенно ясным. Смерть. Его смерть. Подражая ситхам прошлого, ученик решит убить своего учителя. Не в честном поединке, а во сне — в привычной для Палпатина манере действовать так, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
Плэгас до последнего надеялся, что видение ошибочно, и все же он был готов. Готов к тому, что его предадут и они больше не будут равными.

Когда он слушал речь Палпатина, заготовленную для Сената, он улыбался за транспираторной маской. Человек перед ним походил на живое пламя, и Плэгас думал, что время ничуть не испортило его. Он думал, что ошибся, когда Сидиус собрался уйти, и разочарованно выдохнул, когда ученик гневно развернулся к нему. Секундное промедление словно поворотное мгновение, но Сидиус уже выбрал, уверенный, что застал учителя врасплох. Плэгас прикрыл глаза. Он готов. Что-то зловещее промелькнуло во взгляде Сидиуса, и он решительно шагнул вперед. Сорвавшись с кончиков его пальцев, сеть голубых молний опутала дыхательное устройство Плэгаса, но муун словно бросал вызов, не предпринимая попыток защититься, не задыхаясь, хотя, по мнению Сидиуса, должен был. Только если маска не была элементом маскировки. Догадка поразила его, и еще несколько пучков молний сорвалось с кончиков его пальцев.

Самообладание стремительно покидало его, но не Плэгаса.

— Ты, старый никчемный дурак, — прорычал Сидиус. — Ты явился на Набу и соблазнил меня. Ты заставил меня жестоко расправиться с семьей: отцом, матерью, братьями и сестрами.

Он наклонился к Плэгасу, оперевшись на низкий столик, и продолжил:  
— Ты никогда не доверял мне. С самого начала. Ты отказывал мне, своему ученику, во всем, лишь бы держать в узде. Тебе нужна была послушная марионетка, кукла, которой ты смог бы управлять и править Галактикой. Ты был мне учителем — да, за это я тебе благодарен. Но хозяином ты мне не станешь никогда!

Глаза Сидиуса полыхали золотом.

— Посмотрим, хватит ли тебе сил сдержать жизнь в собственном теле, пока я выдавливаю ее капля за кап… — Сидиус задохнулся. Он понял, что невидимая рука душит его, а Плэгас, сидящий напротив, смотрит с усмешкой.   
Он широко раскрыл глаза, осознав, что не может ничего сделать. Что проиграл бой еще до того, как начал его. Но что было еще унизительнее — Плэгас молчал, не пытался убить, вопреки здравому смыслу, и все же что-то, что связывало их, разрушилось в тот самый миг, когда Сидиус решился напасть на казавшегося безоружным учителя.

— Я надеялся, ты не поступишь так…глупо, — Плэгас вздохнул, но не смог заставить себя причинить настоящий вред Сидиусу.   
Он ослабил хватку и отшвырнул ученика в сторону, словно тот был всего лишь тряпичной куклой. Ему не нужно было ни вставать, ни прилагать особых усилий, чтобы смять все попытки Сидиуса противостоять ему.

— Я разочарован, — холодно заметил Плэгас, приближаясь к Сидиусу и не скрывая хищного оскала.   
Он решил уже давно — не убьет. Привязанность к этому человеку была слишком большой, чтобы так просто лишать его жизни. Тем более когда они оказались в шаге от того, чтобы прийти к власти. К несчастью для Плэгаса — вовсе не так, как он рассчитывал.

Сидиус в страхе отползал, пока не уперся спиной в стену.  
— Учитель, вы же не сможете…

— Не смогу что? — уточнил Плэгас, по-прежнему усмехаясь, опустившись напротив перепуганного ученика. — Убить тебя? Не обольщайся, я не сделаю это только потому, что от тебя еще есть польза. Как ты сказал, мне нужна «послушная марионетка»? Возможно, мне стоило с самого начала не пытаться сделать тебя равным себе и делать все, в чем ты меня обвинил. Возможно, мне не стоило закрывать глаза на твои попытки убить меня раньше — я был слишком добр к тебе, Сидиус, но это не значит, что я ослеп. 

Пучок молний сорвался с кончиков пальцев Сидиуса, ударяясь в грудь Плэгаса, но старший ситх даже не дернулся.

— Завтра тебя изберут канцлером Республики. Тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть, чтобы не подвести нас, — Плэгас почти ласково взял ладони Сидиуса в свои, Силой не давая ученику пошевелиться и переплетая пальцы. — Прости, Сидиус. Ты не оставил мне выбора.

Плэгас продолжал держать его за руки, пока глаза Сидиуса не закрылись, а дыхание не стало ровным. Будто бы он заснул сам, а вовсе не из-за вмешательства учителя.

— 11-4Д, владыку Сидиуса нужно погрузить в медикаментозный сон.

— Дайте мне пять минут, магистр Дамаск. Я подготовлю все необходимое, — проинформировал дроид, покидая комнату.

Плэгас вздохнул. Предательство, хоть он и был к нему готов, причинило боль.   
Он Силой поднял бессознательное тело и перенес в подготовленную 4Д комнату.

— Оставь нас. Завтра его ждет тяжелый день, — он положил ладонь на лоб Сидиуса и склонился над ним; не удержавшись, Плэгас в последний раз приложился губами к губам ученика, после чего положил вторую ладонь ему на грудь и закрыл глаза.

***  
Палпатин с трудом открыл глаза и сел на кровати, чувствуя слабость во всем теле. Он попытался вспомнить, как дошел до кровати и чем закончилась ночь, и в ужасе огляделся, после чего потянулся к Плэгасу в Силе. Но не почувствовал ничего, как будто их связь никогда не существовала. Но что пугало его сильнее — он вообще ничего не чувствовал, словно сама Сила покинула его.

Когда на пороге комнаты показался живой и невредимый Плэгас, Палпатин, широко распахнув глаза от ужаса, отполз в дальний угол, выставив руки перед собой. Он попытался притянуть к себе стоящую на столе статуэтку и запустить ею в Плэгаса, но статуэтка не сдвинулась ни на дюйм.

— Что ты сделал со мной?! — задыхаясь, крикнул он. — Что, решил, что надо мной можно издеваться, что ты сможешь стать моим хозяином?! Не боишься, что я знаю все о твоих темных делах, что я могу натравить Сенат и Орден джедаев на Хего Дамаска и без помощи темной стороны? 

— Всего лишь ограничил твою связь с Силой. Пусть это послужит тебе уроком, — будничным тоном произнес Плэгас, подходя ближе. — Можешь попытаться, но этим ты подставишь и себя. Сейт подготовит тебя к сегодняшнему заседанию. Не подведи нас, владыка Сидиус.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Плэгас вышел из комнаты, оставив Палпатина в одиночестве.

Когда Сейт Пестаж, неся коробки с частями одеяния Палпатина, зашел в комнату, Палпатин сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной на кровать, и пустым взглядом смотрел в пространство.

— Сенатор, до заседания осталось меньше двух часов, — Пестаж поставил коробки на кровать и осторожно коснулся плеча Палпатина.   
Палпатин холодно посмотрел на помощника и поднялся.   
Случилось то, чего он боялся больше всего, — Плэгас превращал его в своего слугу, продолжая говорить о «них», которых никогда не существовало. Палпатин сжал кулаки и закрыл глаза, резко выдыхая. Преуспев в своем исследовании мидихлориан, его учитель обрел мощь, о которой Палпатин мог только мечтать. Он задал себе вопрос: на что еще стал способен Плэгас?  
Злость с новой силой разгорелась внутри. Должен был быть способ вернуть себе утраченную Силу. Если Плэгас не рискнул убить его после всех покушений, значит, Палпатин занимал далеко не последнее место в его плане, и у него был шанс ослабить бдительность бывшего учителя и переиграть его.

— Нам пора, Палпатин, — Плэгас, облаченный в пышный изумрудный костюм и изящный головной убор, зашел в комнату, удостоив ученика только коротким взглядом и жестом приказав Сейту оставить их.  
Наклонившись к Палпатину, он произнес:  
— Миг нашего триумфа близок. Этот день мог ознаменовать превращение «Правила двух» в «Правление двух», но теперь я вижу, что еще не время. Твоя речь была блестящей, и я более, чем уверен, что Сенат по достоинству оценит ее. Что до меня…я продолжу представлять интересы Банковского клана и помогать тебе. Но тебе придется смириться с тем, что я буду сопровождать тебя. Надеюсь, канцлер, вы сможете объяснить мое присутствие своим помощникам.

Лицо Палпатина пылало, как это часто бывало в присутствии Плэгаса.  
— Как пожелаете, — зло прошипел он в лицо учителю. — А теперь позвольте мне переодеться, иначе вам придется объяснять прессе, почему я опоздал на собственное назначение. 

Усмехнувшись, Плэгас, вопреки ожиданиям Палпатина, молча вышел.

***  
Аэротакси остановилось на площади у Сената. Выйдя первым, Дамаск подал руку Палпатину, помогая ему. Они шли, держась так же, как накануне, словно были старыми друзьями. Палпатин вежливо улыбался и успел перекинуться парой фраз с другими сенаторами. Как будто ничего не изменилось за эту ночь, как будто бы Плэгас не стал контролировать его так явно.

В сопровождении Дамаска и Пестажа он прошел в выделенную Набу ложу и сел, ожидая, когда вице-канцлер Мас Амедда объявит начало заседания. 

— Вы победили, Дарт Плэгас, — на грани слышимости произнес Палпатин, зная, что чуткий слух мууна позволит ему услышать сказанное. 

— Это наша победа, даже если ты считаешь иначе, — выдохнул Плэгас одновременно с громом аплодисментов. Палпатин даже не повернулся к учителю, а когда шум стих и камеры обратились к нему, медленно поднялся:

— Должен признать, ваш выбор стал для меня неожиданностью. Мне приятно знать, что вы готовы доверить мне управление Сенатом в это непростое время. Я люблю Республику и обещаю, что приложу все силы для улучшения ее благосостояния и большей стабильности. Пусть мы, сенаторы, и держим Республику на плаву почти тысячу лет, мы не добились бы таких успехов без помощи лиц, чьи деяния по большей части не видны невооруженным глазом. И сегодня пришла пора исправить эту несправедливость. 

Дав сенаторам осознать услышанное, он сглотнул и продолжил:  
— Хего Дамаск — один из таких благодетелей. Именно Хего Дамаск занимался развитием Республиканской резервной системы и обеспечивал финансирование Законов о переселении, которые позволили нам проложить новые гиперпространственные маршруты к окраинным системам и колонизировать далекие планеты. Схожим образом Хего Дамаск помог Республике заключить выгодные сделки с Корпоративным Союзом и Техносоюзом. Я счастлив, что благодаря ему Межгалактический банковский клан продолжает сотрудничество с Республикой, и наша экономика остается по-прежнему стабильной.

Сжав кулаки и впившись ногтями в ладони, он улыбнулся, радуясь, что рукава одеяния скрывают это.   
Произнеся в завершение речи стандартные обещания и благодарности — все то, что разными словами всегда говорили новоизбранные канцлеры во время своей победной речи, — Палпатин медленно сел.

Он вздрогнул и едва удержался, чтобы не обернуться на Плэгаса, почувствовав призрачное прикосновение к плечу.

— Сейт, я пришлю тебе список — тем, кто будет в нем, необходимо направить приглашения на ужин в частном банкетном зале в «Манари». 

— Как пожелаете, канцлер, — Сейт кивнул и довольно улыбнулся, явно радуясь победе своего руководителя. 

— Я хочу побыть один, — покидая ложу, выдохнул Палпатин, — если вы не возражаете, магистр.   
На мгновение задержав руку на запястье Палпатина, Плэгас молча отпустил его. И спросил себя: не поступил ли он с Сидиусом слишком жестоко?


End file.
